Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with power generating devices, in power plants, and/or in process plants. A control system typically includes a central controller in communication with other components of the control system, for example, sensors, measurement devices, valves, etc. The central controller typically communicates with the other components via suitable network communications.
With the development and adoption of the Foundation Fieldbus standard, Fieldbus devices have been incorporated into control systems. Due to differences in operating speeds between the Fieldbus devices and the central controller, linking devices are typically utilized to facilitate communications between the Fieldbus devices and the central controller. However, any number of network switches, such as Ethernet switches, may be present between a linking device and the central controller. A failure or a loss in connectivity in one or more of the switches, or other network errors, may lead to a loss in network connectivity between the linking device and the central controller, thereby interrupting continuous control of the Fieldbus devices by the central controller. Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and apparatus for facilitating communications between Fieldbus devices and an external controller or an external control system would be desirable.